The present invention relates to the creation, storage, and distribution of commentary on media content.
Most people interact quite regularly with recorded media content, such as videos, music, books, and the spoken word. Modern society leans heavily on recorded media content to provide both entertainment and education. With the recent proliferation of portable media players, smartphones, tablet computers and the like, the demand for recorded media content continues to increase.
For many people, social interaction enhances the experience of viewing or listening to recorded media content. For example, the reactions and opinions of one's peers with respect to a certain film may increase that person's enjoyment of the film. In other examples, the perspective of a filmmaker or critic with a unique understanding of a particular film may, when shared, add greater meaning to one's perception of the film.
Often, a person consuming recorded media content may wish to share comments with other consumers of the recorded media content at present or in the future. Additionally, it may be desirable to incorporate comments generated by others with regard to specific portions of recorded media content into the experience of viewing and/or listening to the media content.